The invention is in the field of the injection devices for administering a liquid product, in particular a medicament. The invention relates to an injection device according to the preamble of Claim 1.
The term “medicament” here covers any free-flowing medicinal formulation that is suitable for controlled administration through a means such as, for example, a cannula or a hollow needle, comprising, for example, a liquid, a solution, a gel or a fine suspension containing one or more medicinal active substances. A medicament can be a composition with a single active ingredient or a premixed or co-formulated composition with several active ingredients from a single container. Medicaments include drugs such as peptides (for example, insulin, insulin containing medicaments, GLP-1 containing as well as derived or analogous preparations), proteins and hormones, biologically obtained or biologically active ingredients, active ingredients based on hormones or genes, nutrient formulations, enzymes, vaccines, DNA or RNA or oligonucleotides, antibodies or parts of antibodies as well as suitable base, auxiliary and carrier substances.
From the prior art, injection devices are known that have functions such as automatic insertion and release. Such an injection device is known from EP1349590 or US2005/0101919. These documents describe an injection device that comprises, for releasing, that is to say for starting the automatic insertion and release movement of the injection device, a release device in the form of a button in the proximal area of the injection device. Furthermore, they disclose a needle protection sleeve, which is pressed on an injection site, in order to shift the needle protection sleeve from a distal into a proximal position. The injection can only be released if the needle protection sleeve is pushed on the injection site, and the needle protection sleeve is in its proximal position and if the button was actuated subsequently. In this injection device, the button cannot be pushed before the needle protection sleeve is not in its proximal position.